


Inescapable Destiny

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Caves, Force Visions, Gen, Korriban (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Anakin confronts his future while on Korriban.





	Inescapable Destiny

Anakin moved slowly through the chamber, waving his hand a little at a stone sarcophagus in the center of the room. He stopped and tensed when he began hearing mechanical breathing, his head whipping around a little as he listened. Skywalker stepped back when a large black armored figure stepped into view from the shadows, the figure's red lightsaber activating with a loud hiss.

"There's something... wrong about you. I know you..." Anakin pulled out his Lightsaber and activated it, the blue blade glowing in the dark. He began breathing heavily, fearfully. This thing... This apparition terrified him more than anything. Anakin tightened his grip on his Lightsaber, his eyes widening when the figure spoke.

"You cannot hide from what you will become. Your destiny lies with me." The figure said, walking forward before swinging his Lightsaber, red clashed against blue.

"I will not give into you! EVER!" Anakin swung his Lightsaber in a wide arc, his blade crashing into the black apparition's. Skywalker skidded back when the figure backhanded him, his expression turning angry. He ran forward and jumped at the figure, his throat suddenly tightening before he was tossed aside violently, hitting a nearby wall.

"You cannot hide forever. The future will always strike and you cannot stop me." Vader tossed his Lightsaber at the young Jedi, watching as Anakin jumped above the weapon. The saber soon returned to his hand and both men clashed once more, both of their styles aggressive and agrivated. "Give in to what you will become. It is the only way." Vader suddenly grabbed Skywalker's flesh wrist and squeezed, causing the Jedi to drop his Lightsaber, the Sith lashed out with his hand, sending Anakin flying once more.

"No... No! No! No! NO!" Skywalker screamed, pulling his Lightsaber to his hand with the Force. He stood slowly and held his side, his lip busted and bleeding, his face covered in dirt and bruises. Anakin sighed and fell to his knees, bowing his head as Vader approached, he clenched his teeth defiantly as the other lifted his red Lightsaber to strike him down, but he felt nothing as the Lightsaber swung at him.

Anakin opened his eyes at last and looked up to see the figure had vanished, a sense of dread entering him as he got to his feet and ran for his life. Anakin fell to his knees near the entrance to the chamber and willed himself to his feet, shuffling out of the antechamber before feeling himself get caught by the two Clones by the entrance, his breathing labored and pained.

He sounded as though he were struggling not to cry from what he experienced, Anakin turned his head and glared at the antechamber, his eyes haunted.


End file.
